Red hood revenge
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Jason todd gets revenge on the Joker


Jason Todd aka Red Hood was the sidekick to Batman or was until the Joker killed him. But not before torturing him and doing and saying things like Batman does not love you and you have been replaced.

He already feels inferior because he can't measure up to the other sidekicks and add to the Lazarus pit making him crazy well. There is that.

Now...

"Hahaha ! You can't catch me Red hood !" the Joker yelled as he runs from him You see there is a bank robbery that the Joker pulled off in Gotham and he is now running away towards his hideout.

"Stop right there Joker miss me," he said in a manically smile under his hood.

Red hood dodges a bullet and takes out his sword and slashes the bullets in half. He rushes Joker and they engage in hand to hand combat. He keeps dodging all of the Jokers' attacks and he sees in the opening he hit Joker in the gut followed by an attack on his temple knocking the Joker out.

Later

With a bounded and Gagged Harley quin in his secret place. We see the Joker on across his legs tied as well as his hands tied to a cross.

"Well, you did not expect this huh Joker?" Jason said with mirth in his voice.

"Why you little bitch when I get out of her I will kill you again" Joker snarled at him.

"That is where you are wrong. You see I have done some thinking and talk to batman and we reconciled our differences. You knew my insecurities and played on them so now I am going to do the same thing to you. I figured what does the Joker cares about the most besides himself or his criminal empire hmm... I figure Harley Quinn so I will be fucker her until her mind breaks and she is my sex slave" Jason said with an evil grin.

"Oh and before you say that's not what Batman would do or a hero would do then I am not a hero then," Jason said.

"Please stop this please stop," Joker and Harley said.

"Oh, and how many people beg for forgiveness and plead with there lives hmm... how many people die because of your crazy shit. No, I think Batman was right I am not going to kill you I am going to fuck Harley Quin until she submitted and becomes my slave and you're going to watch" Jason said.

Jason cuts all of Harley Quin's clothes as well as the gag. "You bastard free pudding now or else !" she yells in his face.

"Oh really huh ?" Jason repelled knocking her out.

Later

Joker sees her bounded and gagged and she sees her asshole.

Lemon

"Joker you better watch," Jason told him and he sticks his 13-inch cock inside her asshole and he enters it. "Oh my you are so tight" and he beginnings to grab her hips and slamming into her asshole.

"Ahh, you're too big please stop I will never steal or kill or commit villainous acts again please stop this" Harley stretched out.

"Oh no," Jason said as he kept pounding into Harley/ Her asshole kept quizzing him and kept milking out of him.

Jason was having the time of his life. But Harley was groaning.

"Pudding I am so sorry," she said out loud while getting violated.

Jason kept pounding her while pounding away in her asshole.

"Your tearing my ass apart please stop" She yelled.

"Nope, you know I am about to cum so take it bitch take it all !" Jason yelled out and cum in her ass.

The next day.

Joker was forced to watch his sidekick Harley dress in bondage. She had everything covered in latex except her pussy.

Jason put his cock inside her pussy by slamming her down on his cock. Jason was sitting in his chair facing the Joker while he was fucking her.

"Ah take it out it was too big," Harley says much to the wounded pride of the Joker.

"No, I want the joker to see this" Jason told her as he kept fucking her pussy.

"No, no, no this can't be happening this must be a nightmare !" Joker yelled out.

Jason kept pounding her pussy and said.

Jason started whipping her ass with his hands

_"Ah my ass is on fire," Harley thought from the ruthlessly get fucked in her pussy._

Jason kept going as he kept going he noticed her nipples getting hard. Jason turned her towards him and started sucking on them.

Harley pleaded to him to stop doing it through her gag but it doesn't work. He expertly began to squeeze her breast making her moan in delight.

"Ah, you're still struggling huh ?" Jason said as Harley still was struggling out of her latex bondage suit.

she trying to still be defiant "_I will not give in for my pudding even if I am raped..."_ Harley thought but was shocked at what Jason said.

"You know you continue to try and defy me but your pussy is wet. Oh, look are you going to orgasm ?" Jason asked with a grin.

"_I am sorry pudding but I am about to cum !"_ Harley thought as she came all over Jason's cock.

Jason continued to fuck Harley pussy and told her " oh are you enjoying being raped huh? Well, the reason is your precious pudding her tortured me and mind fucked me so this is my revenge and all his fault. Now take it slut !" Jason yelled as he continued to pound her pussy.

The only thing she could do now is a curse at the humiliation of this.

As he fucked he senselessly in her pussy he was panting sweat glossing on his body.

He pulls out a whip and it smacks against her ass.

Smack

Smack

Smack

"AHHHHHHHHH !" Harley yelled through her gag.

"I'm cumming !" Jason yelled out and cummed in her pussy.

Well follow, review and fav

Darth Plageuis signing out.


End file.
